


Innocence

by Andra_Black



Series: Old Works [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Super Sayan Kisame, Virginity, age gap, blood-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andra_Black/pseuds/Andra_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Co-Op with Neko Milly and insert of Sophia Blackwell's OC.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Op with Neko Milly and insert of Sophia Blackwell's OC.

**Just a quick reminder that the first 1,000 words I wrote and the rest is all Neko Milly, but I had to give her strict instructions on HOW it was to written...she almost put in a Super Sayan Kisame if I hadn't stopped her.**

His tall and brooding form blended in the dark corner of the booth, making him invisible to the occupants of the bar, and that was all he wanted. Some peaceful solitude and a mug of beer. Speaking of which, where was the barmaid? Looking away from the rotting wooden table he briefly searched the near vacant room, only to find a sight that was rather amusing. An age worn man with a bulky build was being yelled at by a girl wearing the pub's uniform colors. A dark beige polo shirt with teal colored jeans and a black apron. Judging from the angry look in her eyes and how she was pointing to the entrance, he'd take a lucky guess and say that the poor man was getting kicked out.

He let out a dry laugh and glanced at his hands that were lazily scratching smiley faces into the worn wood of the table with black coated blunt nails. His attention was torn away when a loud crash silenced the casual chattering that kept the place somewhat alive. The man that was being scolded by the barmaid just seconds ago had knocked over his chair and a glass bottle of whiskey that was almost empty. He was now holding a rough burly hand around her arm. Kisame's hand twitched. As mush as he wanted to intervene and teach the intoxicated man a lesson it would draw too much attention to himself, something he wanted to avoid at all costs. He didn't need all the stares on him.

"Y'gonna tell me t'leave again, princess?" the burly man slurred with an angry sneer as he gave her a hard shove to the floor. Apparently his threat did not make it through to the barmaid as she just pushed herself off the ground while making a disgusted noise when she spotted the dark stain she had landed on. Kisame watched the scene through his peripheral vision and wondered how he could have missed the bright scarlet red waterfall that was bouncing in its high ponytail.

"Since you asked so damn nice, yes, and I won't tell you again or I'm calling the cops to help your sorry ass out the doorstep." she said with a sharp glare. She sure was stupid, but she definitely had some balls to stand up against a fully grown man twice her size and a violent drunk. He wanted to smack the silly out of the pint sized redhead, because her little stunt only made things worse.

The barmaid let out a small scream when the man raised his fist, poised to deliver a relentless hit onto her. Kisame felt his hand twitch again, and went from sitting in a corner on the far side of the room to standing in the center of attention with the other man'a forearm caught in a nearly bone crushing hold. "Do as the woman says and leave." he grumbled. The drunkard seemed to sober up slightly and glared at the oddly colored brute before roughly tearing his arm free and leaving with a bitter string of curses.

He felt the heavy stares burning holes into his skin, but he ignored it as he turned to face the scarlet haired woman. She was staring at him as well, as he had expected, but also found himself staring right back at her, getting lost within those wide pools of lush evergreen that seemed to flicker to a deep shade of jade. Kisame forced himself to tear his gaze away from those wide curious eyes that were far too innocent for his taste. "Thank you, sir." Her voice sounded so sincere and pure, he almost thought that the spitfire attitude she displayed earlier was a mere illusion.

"Don't mention it." he uttered gruffly, stashing his hands inside the pockets of his buffalo hide leather jacket and turned to exit the bar. That was enough drama for one night, and he didn't even get to have that mug of beer he'd been craving for the past half hour. As the glass door closed behind him Kisame breathed in deeply through his nose, letting the cold night air fill his lungs and come out as a thick puff of fog. He had no idea how long he had stood there watching the flashing headlights of cars passing by, but when a shy feminine voice called out to him, it was too long.

"Excuse me, sir?" With an exasperated sigh and hoping she got the message that he did not want to deal with her, he slowly turned around to look down at her from his towering height. His cold dark eyes held no emotion when she bravely locked gazes with him.

She was still wearing her uniform, but had a faded grey jacket thrown over it and was no longer wearing her apron. Her hair had been from its high prison and was now framing her soft narrow face. A flickering streetlight nearby castes a faint glow off her pale skin. Overall she was quite pretty. Kisame grunted, once again looking away from her. "What do you want, kid?"

He couldn't help but smirk at the coral blush that stained her cheeks, but the tilt of his cobalt lips faltered at her next words. "I was wondering if you could walk me home, if you don't mind. I live a few blocks away." There was a slight stutter in her words as she looked down, playing with the zipper of her jacket. He took a moment to peek at the blue and green sparkly watch on her wrist.

Kisame was a statue, just staring at her while the shark's fin his dark blue hair was styled into was misplaced by a gentle breeze that swept past. Was she really that dumb? Asking a complete stranger that even bothered to save her from a drunken rampage and clearly didn't want anything to do with her.

"It's only eight, you'll be fine on your own." he finally answered after what felt like hours. Maybe now she would leave him alone, he thought as he turned to walk down the street, anywhere away from her. She was not safe being near him, especially with those eyes, so innocent. A dark feeling stirred inside of him. He wanted to taint that innocence. If only she never said what she did next. "Can I at least come with you? That man might be waiting for me..." Kisame paused to look over his shoulder and raised a questioning eyebrow. She fidgeted under his gaze. "He lives next door to me." she explained. He wanted to say yes, to let her come with him, and he repeatedly told himself it was out of pity, but he knew that was a lie.

"I'm not safe to be around, kid. Ask someone else." he told her and he looked back down the direction he was facing, but he didn't move. Neither did she. He sighed. "Trust me, it's not a good idea." He heard the ever so light step she took towards him. "Can I please come with you?" she sounded like she was trying to be brave. How cute. It was so tempting to say yes, he had to bite his tongue to not to. "You can't follow me home, kid."

He did not bother to tell her off when he resumed walking down the street. He knew she was following him, and he warned her. She thought that she knew what she was doing, but she had no fucking clue what she was getting herself into. He sighed again as he turned down an alley.

She was so oblivious, so innocent. She had yet to see the darker truths of life despite working at a rundown bar. She was lucky. Although he was sure she probably knew what would happen once they've reached his apartment, but had little consideration for the outcome. "How old are you?" he asked out of the blue. There was a long stretch of silence before she answered, and he almost tripped on a stray soda can from shock. "Seventeen."

Shit. He absolutely wanted to hit himself. He knew she was young, just not that young. He was exactly twice her age. "Just my luck." he muttered, and she happened to hear him. "Why? How old are you?" Should he tell her? Sure, why not? "I'm thirty-four."

He heard her gasp and chuckled as he felt cold dread coming off of her in waves, but frowned as he listened to her light footsteps pattering so close behind his own. He closed his eyes for a second, picturing her face. Those wide forest green eyes. He could see them lose their childish carefree curiosity with a touch of his hand.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." he warned again as they arrived at a torn down apartment complex. She didn't say anything, silently following him up the dull concrete steps and carefully closing the door so it wouldn't fall from its busted hinges. It felt like a lost puppy was scampering after him. Desperate for the safety he wasn't going to give her. She was wanting something from him that was beyond her reach. She really had no fucking clue.

Standing before the entrance to his apartment, Kisame spoke. "This is your last chance, girl. You best turn back." Opening the door he stepped into his apartment, sighing as he heard footsteps hurry after him and shut the door.

The brute turned and faced her, taking in the scarlet tresses, blush stained cheeks, and innocent jade eyes. Before the end of the night, that innocence would be gone.

The girl peered curiously around the disheveled flat, taking in the plain decorating and run-down appearance. "Um, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." She tried to keep her voice level, but her nerves got the best of her.

The brute eyed her, making her a bit uncomfortable. Finally, stepping closer, he answered. "Kisame." He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. "I told you I was bad news, why did you follow?"

The redhead stared at her feet, shifting back and forth before meeting his eyes with a blush. "I feel I haven't repaid you for your help! Now, please, is there anything I can do for you?"

Kisame's narrowed his gaze, tightening his grip on her shoulder. This was getting dangerous, he knew that. She was so young, and naive. "You're playing a dangerous game, girl. Besides, you're too young for my tastes."

The redhead winced at his tight grip, but puffed out her chest. "I may be young, but I'm tough. I can handle anything!" The brute place his other hand on her shoulder, and leaned in to her ear. He growled.

"Yes you are quite the spitfire aren't you? If you want to repay me, fine, but you have to be more then just "tough" to handle me."

The redhead involuntarily squeaked, the sound driving Kisame like predator to prey. Gripping her shoulders hard, he forced the young girl down to his patchwork couch. Face now as bright as her hair, she stuttered.

"H-hey hold up a m-minute! You don't even know my name!"

Hand letting go of her shoulder, it moved up to meet her cheek. "Fine, what's your name?" Biting her lip, the redhead cast her eyes down.

"Sophia."

Kisame smirked, and moved his head down to crook of her neck. Fanning his hot breathe over sensitive skin, he spoke.

"Sophia, eh? Lovely, it fits you perfectly. You remember mine, right?"

Sophia's sharp intake of breathe made him chuckle, and the brute could feel her begin to shake. "Kisame?" Her voice had thickened with newfound lust; a promise of a good night. Moving down to her shoulder blade, the brute replied.

"Good girl; now that I'm certain you know it, how's about I hear you scream it?"

Sophia gasped as sharp teeth sank into her shoulder, mouth sucking on her hot flesh. As pain courses through her body, an unfamiliar heat did as well.

Goosebumps covered her arms and legs as the brute dragged his teeth across the fair skin, not only bruising the delicate tissue but also drawing blood. The coppery warm taste in the sharks mouth made his head swim, and he watched as the crimson streak soon stained the length of her clavicle.

Kisame grabbed a handful of her shirt, carelessly ripping it away from the slender frame and exposing the flawless skin below. That being her work uniform, the redhead would have protested; but her mind had turned to mush at the feel of rough, calloused hands making their way up her torso.

Now to her chest, the brute eyed her bra. Plain, white cotton; perfect for someone so innocent. Grabbing it, he gave a rough yank slitting the flimsy fabric in his strong hand. The force pull bruised her, causing the redhead to whimper in pain. Kisame was too enticed to care, though, too enveloped by her inexperienced body to give a damn.

With a growl, he captured her lips in a heated kiss, fighting and winning her meek battle for dominance. While the brute occupied her mouth, his hand occupied her chest. Taking a hardened pebble between his fingers, Kisame yanked, twisted, and squeezed the tender nub; eliciting cries and whimpers from the young girl writhing below him.

Breaking their kiss, Kisame's eyes met her jade orbs, now wet with tears. "I thought you were tough, Sophia, but you can't even handle this?" With that, he twisted her nipple harder then ever, drawing out a choked scream from the redhead.

Eyes tearing up even more, she gasped her words. "This is...this is nothing! I can take...so much more. Don't worry about me." The brute sighed. "If you say so."

Moving face down to her chest, the redhead prepared for the worst. Instead of pain, however, a soft warmth covered one of the pert pebbles. Sophia moaned, pleasantly surprised at the sudden gentleness. Latching on to one of the nubs, the brute sucked and nipped at the tender flesh; causing the young girl to twitch with pleasure.

As he did this, his hand wondered lower to her jeans. Using one hand, the brute unsnapped the button that kept them closed and managed to yank them down to her knees. Kisame pulled away, prompting a whine from the gorgeous redhead. Her whines quickly turned to moans as a course thumb passed over her clothed heat, the damp material showing the ecstasy she was in.

The brute made swift work of her panties, leaving her petite body bare to him. Cheeks flushed, she looked away; embarrassment obvious on her continence. Kisame suddenly gripped her jaw, tight enough to leave a mark. The surprise roughness startled Sophia, but she couldn't complain. She was supposed to be 'tough' after all.

"Don't you DARE look away, Sophia. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, I said UNDERSTAND?"

With the last word he issued a swift smack to one breast. The redhead yelped, and quickly corrected herself. "Yes, Kisame."

Said brute released her jaw. "Good girl, now tell me something...you're a virgin, correct?" Sophia's face reddened, but she answered. "Y-yes, I am." He nodded with understanding, them reached up and unzipped his jacket. The man was as heavily built as she first anticipated. Wide chest and well defined torso.

Sophia couldn't help but ogle him, following his hand lower to the hard bulge in his pants. She eyed him intensely as he unsnapped and unzipped, then finally allowed his large, thick manhood to spring free of its denim confines.

The redhead gulped, eyes growing wide as an icy fear settled in. This was going to hurt, very very badly. Kisame hoisted her legs to his shoulders, and aligned his throbbing manhood with her virgin heat. Sophia screwed her jade eyes shut, preparing for the pain of her final innocence to be taken.

Instead of thrusting in completely with one go, like she expected, the brute was once again careful and gentle. Pushing in slowly, he even went as far as to cradle the redhead as her face twisted in pain.

Trying to ignore the stinging in her womanhood, she peered at the shark with curiosity. "You were so rough before, why so...ngh...gentle now?" Sophia panted as his manhood sunk deeper. Kisame met her gaze, and muttered. "I may be rough, but I'm not a monster."

Letting go, he braced his hands against the the couch. Taking a deep breathe, he tensed. "You ready, Sophia?" Trying to relax, the redhead in question managed a weak smile. "Yes, just...do it."

The brute merely nodded, pulled out slightly, and thrust the rest of the way in. A shriek tore out of the girl's lungs as the pain shook her body. Tears wet her bruised face as she clawed Kisame for dear life, who at the moment stayed completely still so she could adjust.

A couple minutes passed and her shrieks had calmed to gasps. Gulping, the redhead looked at the brute and nodded. "Go ahead."

Grasping her legs, Kisame started slowly thrusting; but was beginning to lose patience. Her heat was extremely tight, and so hot it practically burned. Biting his lip he decided Dr. Jeckel had been out long enough.

Now it was time for Mr. Hyde.

Gripping her calf hard enough to bruise, the brute began to hammer into the poor redhead. Screams of pleasure and pain filled the flat as the young girl was bucked against the sagging couch by the wall of muscle towering over her.

Kisame smirked, and sunk his teeth into her unyielding calf, puncturing the skin so blood ran down her thigh. Fresh pain coursed through Sophia's body, eliciting new tears to stream down her face; mixing with the drool leaking from her mouth. Her senses were exploding; from the chill of his jacket zipper on her hot skin to the unbearable heat caused by the friction of their bodies.

The redheads knuckles had gone white from the force in which she gripped the sagging material of the couch; tongue lolling out of her mouth leaking even more saliva. The brute growled, then grabbed and flipped over the girl. Digging his nails into her hips, he thrust into her doggy-style; a shriek from the redhead egging him on.

Her drool dripped onto his couch as he jackhammered her, her breasts swinging harshly at every thrust. Kisame wanted more, though. The brute grabbed her arms and held them behind her, holding up the weight of her body with one hand.

An unfamiliar tightness was coiling in Sophia's core, and she began desperately humping back, wanting it to released. Kisame understood all too well what she wanted, and let the girl go. Pushing her against the couch, the thrust as hard as his muscular frame allowed. The new angle was fantastic, a stinging pleasure overwhelming all her senses.

The pressure in Sophia's core was becoming painful, she was near her breaking point. Grabbing a handful of scarlet locks, Kisame yanked her up and latched his dagger-like teeth into shoulder.

That was the last push the girl needed before the world turned white. Her orgasm was painful, burning her senses and locking her muscles. But the redhead was more than happy to accept, especially when she felt the brutes own pace quicken.

With a shout the brute buried in manhood into the girl, releasing himself as he shoved her face into the couch. The warm, sticky feeling made Sophia's eyes roll into the back of her head, shuddering as she finally collapsed.

Kisame was panting now, gently pulling his flaccid length from her heat. The girl fell to her side, skin shining with sweat; stained with blood and littered with bruises.

Retrieving a thin blanket from his closet, Kisame tossed it over the knocked out girl. Sighing, he retreated to his room to crash.

"She's thrown it all away...I pity her for losing her virginity to me."

Collapsing on his mattress, a sleepy daze filled the brute. Before drifting off to sleep, Kisame gave her a final, bitter thought.

'I wonder if I made her dreams come true.'

~~**BLOOPERS** ~~

Alright, just a quick explanation that my friend Summer, aka Neko Milly, wrote pretty much most of this, but had very strict instructions on how it was to be written. Obviously I'm not being clear on what I'm wanting without saying no to certain things...these are some of the conversations we shared while she was writing it ...along with a Super Sayan Kisame...

...

_Summer: What kinda sex is going on? Gentle sex or über sadist sex?_

_Andra: A mix of both_

_Summer: Gentle until the cherry is popped then goes all freaky._

_Andra: Biting to cause some pain, gripping to cause some bruising, but at some_ points _he'll be tender._

 _Summer: Combine it with_ fisting _and you've got a night to remember. Not in a good way, though._

_Andra: Some masochism is alright, but they're in a shabby apartment and he's just a rough rider. No completely destroying the girl's life._

_Summer: That wouldn't DESTROY her life...just her face..._

_Andra: And FISTING?! Have you seen his hands?!_

_Summer: ...and maybe her vagina..._

_Andra: HELL no!_

_Andra: I wasn't planning for it to be a brutish nightmare! Just sex! *facepalm* have you been reading BDSM fanfics of Hidan and Kakuzu again?_

_Andra: Good gods you're a mess, Summer._

**_(time skip to another part of the convo)_ **

_Summer: Any specific sex stuff? Blood, biting, drool? Cause I planned on all of that._

_Andra: All of what you mentioned. Yes._

_Summer: Anything else?_

_Summer: Like..._

_Summer: PINCHING!_

_Andra: What?_

_Summer: *PUNCHING!_

_Summer: It was supposed to be punching._

_Andra: Where the hell did you get punching from?_

_Summer: Extreme über BDSM sex._

_Andra: ..._

_Andra: no_

_Andra: NO_

_Summer: lmao_

_Andra: He just said he wasn't a monster!_

_Andra: Gods!_

_((another skip))_

_Andra: And yes, add yours in._

_Summer: Add mine in?_

_Andra: Gentle on popping the cherry._

_Summer: AND THEN THE PINCHING BEGINS :D_

_Andra: xD_

_Summer: *PUNCHING_

_Andra: What?_

_Andra: NO SUMMER!_

**(( AND NOW FOR SUPER SAYAN KISAME! Which she was literally BEGGING me to put in the original story, but I strictly said no. This is serious shit, not...this.))**

The brute stood up to his full height, tearing off his jacket. Face contorting with mind fuck power, he posed super sayien style.

"LET'S FUCK SOME SHIT UP BABY JUMBO!"

With the strength of a thousand men, little Kisame burst through its denim confines. A catastrofuck of fire was know swirling around the shark and his mini shark, hair glowing gold as he faced the girl.

"Now Sophia, are you ready for the skull fuck of your life to BEGIN?!"


End file.
